


Interlude: Correspondence III

by Kaori_Nagisa



Series: The Prophet and the Virgin Mary [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Nagisa/pseuds/Kaori_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to stay in contact, Nova and Saren send one another messages from time to time. As her final months of training draw to a close, his companionship proves to be a balm for the young girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Correspondence III

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be the last set of Correspondence messages. From here on, I'm planning for 3-4 more stories before finally breaking in to Mass Effect 1.

 

* * *

 

_Message dated December 25th, 2179_  

**Happy Holidays from Earth!**

\------------------------------------------------------

I don’t know if turians have any similar holidays, but here on Earth it’s Christmas time and, well, this is usually a time where people exchange gifts and spend time with their families or loved ones. We’ve been allowed to go off base for the day to meet up with any family who came to the area to visit, and my guardians are here so I’ll be leaving in a few minutes to go spend the day with them.

But, well. I just wanted to send you something. I know your species doesn’t celebrate it, I think, but you’re, well. You’re very important to me, Saren, and I just wanted to send you some well wishes, even if this is primarily a human holiday. I mean, you’ve been a good friend, and I wish I could see you and at least give you something, but. Well, I’ll try to make that up to you someday!

Have a good day, and take care of yourself!

 

* * *

_Message dated December 25th, 2179_

**Vidcall**

\------------------------------------------------------

While I do not see the point to this human celebration of yours, it seems to be important enough to you.

I will be around for a vidcall later or tomorrow night, whichever is preferable for your own schedule. Consider that my gift to you.

 

* * *

* * *

_Message dated January 15th, 2180_

**Moving on to Biotics training**

\------------------------------------------------------

I passed my final tests today, and all my instructors let me know they would be moving me into the next level of training within a week! I’m really excited to move on, though it’ll be a little lonely, I don’t think any of my friends are moving through their training as fast. I have a few days completely free, though, since I have no requirement to be at my classes now beyond simply wanting to participate for my own personal reasons. I may still sit in on some of them, after I take a few days to rest.

Those tests really wiped me out physically and mentally! I know my stamina has gotten better, but sometimes it doesn’t feel like it.

You said a couple days ago that you were heading back out, right? If you’ve already left, please stay safe and take care of yourself! It’s going to be a little weird moving back to messages after we’ve been able to sync up for calls so much the past couple of weeks, but it’s okay. I just hope your next assignment is one of the good ones that you enjoy doing!

 

* * *

_Message dated January 20th, 2180_

**Re: Moving on to Biotics training**

\------------------------------------------------------

Congratulations, Nova.

Continue to do your best in the next level of your training. Remember what I told you, in regards to your biotic ability and concentration.

Do not push yourself to the point of exhaustion, however. That helps no one, and merely hinders further progress. And it would make me unhappy.

 

* * *

_Message dated February 5th, 2180_  

**February 14th?**

\------------------------------------------------------

I hope your mission is going well, Saren. You’ve been on radio silence for a while and I guess I’m just worrying a little bit again. I’m trying not to, you always come out safely and successful!

I was wondering… I know you may still be caught up on assignment at the time, and I’ll understand if that’s the case. Just, if possible I’d really like to sync up for a vidcall on February 14th, it’s… important, sort of. I wanted to talk a bit about what we’d discussed a little back in December, so if it’s possible I’d just, well. And I’d also just really like to hear your voice that day.

Please stay safe, Saren.

 

* * *

_Message dated February 7th, 2180_  

**Re: February 14th?**

\------------------------------------------------------

I will be available, if it’s that important to you.

This assignment is nearing an end, I should be en route back to the Citadel within three days at most.

 

 

* * *

* * *

_Message dated March 6th, 2180_

**Casbin**

\------------------------------------------------------

You always seemed rather interested in this particular planet. I was passing through the Armstrong Nebula recently on an investigation, and thought to drop back to the world for a moment.

I hope these satisfy your curiosity. Many will never get to see such a sight as this.

 

_2 Attachment(s):_

 

 

* * *

* * *

_Message dated April 20th, 2180_  

**Present incoming!**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’m sorry again about the odd request. I don’t even know if you’ll like it all that much, I’m sure Spectres receive better, but I just wanted to let you know that present I mentioned is on its way to your Citadel apartment!

I’m sorry that it isn’t much. But I’ve felt bad about not being able to send you anything besides some silly pictures here and there, so this is my way of compensating!

Please take care of yourself, and stay safe as always!

 

* * *

_Message dated May 3rd, 2180_  

**Re: Present incoming!**

\------------------------------------------------------

This knife is exquisite, Nova.

It was highly unnecessary, but the gesture is appreciated - and I can always find a use for a knife. It does not have to be Spectre-issued in order to be used properly.

I only noticed upon further inspection the inscription along the edge of the blade. You seem to be grasping turian letters well - and I admit to some satisfaction at having my family name carved into the blade. You have my gratitude and thanks.

I can only hope this did not cost you as much as I believe.

 

* * *

_Message dated May 5th, 2180_  

**Re: Re: Present incoming!**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’m so happy you like it! I was worried it may end up being useless to you, so I’m really happy you think its utility is just as good as any Spectre-issued combat knife!

It was a little expensive, but it was worth it for you. I mean, my savings have been there forever and I haven’t used them at all, and likely won’t, so it just seemed like a good idea to spend some of it to make you happy. Please don’t worry about it, it really wasn’t that bad!

 

* * *

_Message dated May 6th, 2180_  

**Re: Re: Re: Present incoming!**

\------------------------------------------------------

I appreciate the gesture, but must ask that you not do so again. I am not worth the money, Nova, and you should not feel obligated to provide me with gifts.

The few pictures I’ve received of you half-dressed in your Alliance uniform are enough to sate me.

 

* * *

* * *

_Message dated June 10th, 2180_

**Biotics training update**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’m a little wiped out today, but wanted to let you know how training’s been progressing before I head to bed. We started live fire simulations to work on concentration, in addition to the continuing endurance and finesse training.

I’m expecting an earful, but well… my instructor said I did well getting around the training field, but mentioned that I still needed to work on keeping myself calm enough to use stronger mass effect fields while under fire. I thought I’d been doing well on concentrating while moving and pushing myself, but I guess it wasn’t good enough. I don’t really think I could have prepared myself for this sort of training anyway, but I’m still a little upset. But I’ll keep working at it, and doing like you told me.

I’ll get better at this, I promise. I don’t want to let you down.

 

* * *

_Message dated June 16th, 2180_  

**Re: Biotics training update**

\------------------------------------------------------

I did not expect perfection the very minute you began training your concentration in an actual combat setting. You’re being hard on yourself needlessly.

You already showed that you can remain calm enough to move from cover to cover even under the threat of fire, as far as I’m understanding from your report. That is already more than many could have accomplished. You simply need to mirror that sort of concentration when it comes to using your biotics. The process will not be difficult once you start practicing it.

I would offer to come out to Earth and train you myself, but there are enough complications with that plan that you will simply have to work on this yourself. I will provide as much guidance as I can from this position, but you’re a grown woman, Nova. I can only advise, not improve for you. That is up to you to accomplish.

 

* * *

_Message dated June 16th, 2180_  

**Re:** **Re: Biotics training update**

\------------------------------------------------------

I know. Thank you, I’ll keep working on it! I think I understand what you mean about applying the exercise I’ve been doing to what I’m now moving into.

It would be nice to see you again though, in all honesty! But you’re right, there are too many things that’d make that a bit difficult. I’ll keep at it.

 

* * *

_Message dated June 17th, 2180_  

**Re:** **Re:** **Re: Biotics training update**

\------------------------------------------------------

I feel the sort of “training” I would put you through were I able would be more than a little counterproductive to teaching you how to concentrate.

Recreating the same stimulus that caused your mass effect fields to fail in the first place would still be a good starting point, however. But this is for the best.

You don’t need further distractions.

 

* * *

* * *

_Message dated July 23rd, 2180_

**Almost over**

\------------------------------------------------------

How is that investigation going on Camala? Any new leads? I hope you’re remembering to get a decent night’s sleep, Saren!

I’m just messaging you to give a quick update on the remainder of the training. I and a couple others are going to be tested earlier than the rest of the group, instructors said possibly within a month’s time? Then it’s expected that we’ll be graduating from training by the end of September and given our first assignments. As far as I understood, we’ll be assigned based on our evaluation, usually to some place that will best make use of our differing talents. I think it’ll primarily be assignments to a crew, after that I don’t know. I’m excited to be nearing the end of all this, though! It feels like I can finally start getting around to what I’ve wanted to do since I enlisted.

I’m also sort of hoping that once I’m out of training, there’ll be an opportunity for us to meet again. I mean, I don’t expect it to happen as soon as I’m off the base, but, well… it’s a thought I’m hoping to look forward to. But that’s up to you mainly! And well, depends on what my own work will involve, but we’ll see, right?

Please take care of yourself, Saren. I’ll try to message you again soon!

 

* * *

_Message dated July 24th, 2180_  

**Re:** **Almost over**

\------------------------------------------------------

You’ve come quite a long way, Nova.

I have said it before, but I want to you know that I truly mean it when I’ve told you I’m proud of you. You have pushed yourself through every setback, every hardship - and persisted in continuing to progress yourself even when you felt like you couldn’t take it any longer. Despite my misgivings about your Alliance, as well as your own enlistment, I hope you have taken valuable lessons and experience out of your training, and are prepared to utilize them as you continue forward on whatever path you choose - whether it be the Alliance, or otherwise.

I will continue to wish you luck in your endeavors.

As to my investigation, it’s going quite well. I expect this to be over within another week. Perhaps once this business is finished, I can offer you words rather than simply text.

 

* * *

_Message dated July 25th, 2180_

**Re: Re:** **Almost over**

\------------------------------------------------------

Thank you, Saren! You’ve been such a huge help to me this last year, and an inspiration for me to keep looking to. I’m really happy that we’ve, or, well, that you’ve allowed me to speak with you like this. I don’t know if I could have gotten through training without you here to encourage me and advise me when I really needed it.

I… I know the last time we spoke about it, I said I wasn’t sure if I was going to fit into the Alliance. I’m honestly still not sure, but I’m trying to at least give this a chance and put my best effort in! I know you don’t look favorably on the Alliance, but it really means a lot to me that you’re backing me like this. Thank you for everything, Saren!

I’d like to talk to you, when you’re able. I really would, so I hope the investigation wraps up easily! Please stay safe and take care of yourself.

 

* * *

* * *

_Message dated August 7th, 2180_  

**Testing**

\------------------------------------------------------

I’ll be on a bit of radio silence myself for once, here in the next few days. Testing is going to start for those of us ready to potentially graduate. I need to focus and get serious, because the evaluations they’re running during them are what will determine our first postings, or if we even pass at all.

I’m honestly nervous. I’ve been doing my best and improving, I know I’ve made progress and my instructors have told me so, but I just… am I really ready for this? And even if this goes well, will I really be prepared for actual field experience?

I don’t know. I’m a little scared of the future right now, honestly. I’m not really sure what I want out of my life anymore.

I’m going to try to take this time to focus. I’ve been letting my focus slip a lot, and I don’t want it to during the tests. I’ll still be thinking about you, though, wishing you luck on your assignment. Please take care of yourself, Saren. And I guess wish me luck. I’m starting to feel like I need it.

  

* * *

* * *

_Message dated August 28th, 2180_  

**Graduating!**

\------------------------------------------------------

The tests and evaluations are finally over! The graduation ceremony for me and the rest of the trainees will be on the 5th of September. We’re expected to still report in for training, but we’re being given lengthened free time to prepare ourselves for the ceremony and also rest up.

  
Some of my friends have been saying they’ll be taking pictures. I’ll try to get some sent to you after it’s over! I wish you could be here with me, but I know that could get complicated, so I’ll just try to send you as many pictures and recordings of it as I can!

* * *

 


End file.
